


Two's a Party

by fusion-ego (Nerd_of_Camelot)



Series: Tumblr Requests [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Come Slut Jack, Come as Lube, I'm Going to Hell, Kinky, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, i am... Ashamed., more so than anything else i have ever written, please do not let Sean or Mark find THIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_of_Camelot/pseuds/fusion-ego
Summary: "could we see mark and dark working together to take jack apart? I’m sure he’d love being their little cumdump, taking everything they dish out with a whimper of ‘more’"-Anonymous"I just finished Hush, Hush and now you got me thinking about a Dark/Jack/Mark threesome, so if you wanna do something with that I’d be more than happy to read it :D"-AnonymousDark and Jack's shenanigans continue, and this time they've invited Mark to join the fun.





	Two's a Party

Admittedly Jack didn’t think that Mark would  _ actually _ accept his and Dark’s little invitation, so one can imagine his surprise when Dark texted him to let him know that Mark would, in fact, be joining them the next time they fooled around. He was only further surprised when he received a text from Mark confirming it.

He had always thought that Mark would be among those who would be completely against the idea of him even being  _ around _ Dark, let alone engaging in frequent sexual liaisons with him. But it seemed that wasn’t the case.

Oh boy.

* * *

He started preparing himself for a threesome several days in advance of the set date for it. He’d had a few of them in college, so he knew, more or less, what to expect out of it, and he certainly knew the kind of preparation he’d need. So he started with simply psyching himself up. Reminding himself that it was  _ just sex _ and that there wasn’t anything to be so worried about. Reminding himself that Mark wasn’t likely to judge him for how he acted during sex, particularly not a threesome during which he would be completely at Dark and Mark’s mercy. Reminding himself that Dark  _ liked _ the way he acted during sex and would probably only further enjoy how much more submissive he got when he had  _ two _ men he was willing to be dominated by actively trying to dominate him.

And then he started planning out his part in the threesome. He and Dark didn’t tend to put too much extensive planning into what they did - it was kind of just a ‘okay, so you like this, and I like it too, let’s do that when we get a chance’ sort of thing, after all -, but they agreed that they probably ought to plot this one out better. This was different than them simply having another rendezvous.

He bounced a few ideas off of Dark for what they could do, but in the end Dark simply told him to decide on his own, and he and Mark would likely go along with it. Jack could get behind that, normally, because sometimes he liked having control, but in a situation where he was already going to be submitting he wasn’t sure why he’d actually want that control when the time came. He texted Mark to ask for his preference just to be sure, and was relieved when Mark told him he wouldn’t mind bottoming, but would prefer to top.

He’d always pegged Mark for a switch.

Still, he did eventually come up with a very loose plan.

He and Dark would get started before Mark arrived, with Mark being aware that they would be doing something already, but if Mark was alright with pretending he  _ didn’t _ know then Jack would request that. He did like some fantasy in his sex sometimes, after all. And the point of it was for Jack to feel like he’d been ‘caught’ doing something, which would amp the thrill up for him.

Regardless, after Mark arrived, he’d join in. Jack’s plan had him on his knees with a cock down his throat when Mark showed up, so it was most likely he’d end up with Mark’s down his throat when Dark was done with his mouth.

What Jack  _ wasn’t _ going to tell either of them about the plan was that, after Mark finished (in his mouth or on his face, Jack didn’t really care which), Jack was going to look up at both of them and… Well. Best to save that for when it was happening. As far as they knew, once Mark joined them it was more or less unplanned.

* * *

He spent a good hour or so stretching himself on the morning of the set date, aware that Dark preferred to have prep done  _ for _ him and that Mark wouldn’t likely have the mind to do it once they got started.

Jack: [9:26 AM]  _ You ready for later? _

He shifted, still using his other hand to stretch himself out as he sent the text. He could never be  _ too _ prepared.

Mark: [9:27 AM]  _ Yeah. Are you? _

Jack chuckled breathlessly.

Jack: [9:27 AM]  _ Almost ;) You remember the safe word, right? _

It took Mark a little longer to reply this time, which Jack had been expecting.

Mark: [9:30 AM]  _ You’re prepping yourself while texting me, aren’t you? _

Mark: [9:30 AM]  _ And it’s peppermint. _

Jack: [9:30 AM]  _ ;)))))) _

Mark: [9:31 AM]  _ The only thing stopping me from jerking off to the thought of you working yourself open while talking to me is the thought that I’ll be able to touch later. _

Jack shuddered hard at the very thought. That wasn’t the answer he was expecting… But he was  _ completely _ alright with it. Like.  _ Yes. _ Being told he made someone horny like that was one hell of a confidence boost at moments like this.

Jack: [9:32 AM]  _ Glad you’re enjoyin the thought. _

He paused a moment, made a split second decision, and snapped a picture. He only gave it a cursory once-over before sending it.

Jack: [9:32 AM]  _ See ya later Mark ;) _ Photo attachment.

He hoped Mark enjoyed the dick pic, because sending it to him had been both incredibly nerve-wracking and extremely exciting.

He took a deep breath to stave off the building pleasure he felt, heart pounding away in his chest. Fuck. This wasn’t about getting off - he was just preparing himself. He shouldn’t be tempting fate like this.

His phone chimed as he pulled his fingers from his thoroughly stretched hole. He was almost afraid to look.

Mark: [9:34 AM]  _ Look at what you’re doing to me you lil shit _ Photo attachment.

Jack’s breath hitched.  _ Shit. _ Hell yeah.

Thank God there were only a few short hours before he got to touch that because, uh,  _ yeah, _ he was interested in that dick. Holy shit. Yes please.

Probably a good thing he’d already removed his fingers from himself, because otherwise he might be trying to get off right about now. As it was he just stared at the picture and contented himself with the knowledge that it wouldn’t be long before he got to touch. He imagined Mark was thinking the same thing.

* * *

Had Jack ever mentioned how much he hated waiting?

Because he  _ despised _ waiting.

Thank God it was finally time - he and Dark were standing in Jack’s room, pressed close together and making out like their lives depended on it - just the way Jack liked it. Dark was making that low, rumbling, purr-like noise into his mouth as they ground their hips together and all Jack wanted was to fall apart right there. Given the opportunity he probably would. If Dark let go of him right now he might just collapse onto his knees immediately.

He pulled back from the kiss for air, hands gripping carefully, but tightly, at Dark’s suit jacket. He grinned lazily at the larger male, who gave him a low chuckle and a squeeze in reply. He just giggled back, hands trailing down Dark’s arms to his hands and carefully dislodging them, earning a raised eyebrow.

And then he sunk slowly to his knees, keeping eye contact and watching realization and hunger bloom across Dark’s face.

He undid Dark’s pants and released his already straining cock from their confines. It never failed to excite him how easily he could get Dark hard - it almost made up for how quickly Dark could get him all worked up just by talking. But putting those thoughts aside, he licked a stripe up the length of Dark’s cock to get the ball rolling.

Dark gave a low groan, hand immediately threading into Jack’s hair, and Jack, on some level, felt powerful as he closed his mouth over the tip and took as much as he could into his mouth without triggering his gag reflex. He’d be able to take the rest later, but right off the bat it just wasn’t possible. His gag reflex was too strong until he got more into it.

Dark, knowing that quite intimately by now, held still for him for the time being.

When Jack managed, after a few moments, to take him all the way to the base without gagging, his grip tightened slightly. Jack hummed around him, bobbing his head and managing to swallow all of him down several more times. Only once he’d done so once more and simply stopped, swallowing around him, did Dark take the initiative.

With an almost relieved groan, he drew back out of Jack’s mouth before thrusting back in with a certain level of care he really only gave Jack’s throat.

Once he was well and truly fucking Jack’s mouth, Jack began sucking around him, acquainting his tongue with the cock in his mouth when he could. He moaned the best he could around Dark’s length because he knew Dark liked the vibration, but also because he just  _ loved _ to be used like this. It felt good to make himself useful.

Hearing the door open quietly and footsteps stall in the doorway caught both of their attention. Jack opened his eyes to peer over at the door, and he could see Dark had done more or less the same.

Mark was doing a very good job of pretending he hadn’t known anything was going on, judging by his expression. Good. Jack’s cock twitched at the thought he’d just been caught with someone he wasn’t supposed to be with by someone who had no idea they did things like this on the regular.

“What-” Mark began, and, yep, Mark was a good actor. He sounded genuinely shocked. Maybe a little outraged.

Jack shivered.

Dark sent him a knowing (and slightly smug) look before beginning to play along.

“Ah, Mark, there you are.” Dark said conversationally, as if he  _ didn’t _ have his cock buried in Jack’s throat. “You’re right on time.”

“Dark, what the hell is this?” Mark stepped in, closing the door, that action alone showing he was acting because Jack had enough experience with actually getting caught to know that if Mark was actually as shocked and outraged as he sounded, the door would have been left open for a hasty escape. “What are you doing to him?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Dark said dismissively, “Unless you’d like to join us?”

Mark paused, having started to move closer. His eyes flicked to Jack on his knees, and Jack could see that the pause was mostly for show based on the look in his eyes alone.

“What would… Joining you… Entail, exactly?” Mark asked, forcing his eyes back to Dark.

Dark chuckled at that, slowly drawing out of Jack’s mouth. “Well, I’m sure Jack’s up for whatever you’re up for.” He glanced down at him, “Right, pet?”

Against his will, Jack’s cheeks went slightly pink at being called ‘pet’ in front of someone. But he nodded nonetheless. And Dark smirked first at him, then at Mark.

“I’d imagine it would entail whatever you wanted it to, then.” Dark said. “Unless you have an appetite better sated by me?”

Mark flushed at that, and something told Jack he might not actually be against what Dark was suggesting. That’d be hot, actually.

“He’s not… Mind-controlled or anything, right?” Mark asked regardless.

“Of course not.” Dark all but snorted, “He is a completely willing participant in our little rendezvous here today, just like he is every other time.” He explained, like he was talking to a child, “Now do you want to join us or not?”

Mark hesitated again, and again it was clearly for show. Finally, eyes on Jack once more, he nodded.

“Wonderful.” Dark said as Jack eyed the rather sizeable bulge in Mark’s pants. “Jack, my dear pet, why don’t you service our guest?”

“Yes, Master,” Jack replied after a second, swallowing hard. His eyes flicked up to Mark’s face, and against all odds he actually felt kind of nervous.

Dark stepped out of the way, allowing Mark to take his place in front of Jack and simply watching from the side for the moment. Jack did his best to not appear nervous at all as he leaned forward to nuzzle at Mark’s erection through his pants. Mark let out a slow breath, an almost hesitant hand running through his hair. If Jack could have purred he would have. Instead he just reached up and undid Mark’s pants just as he had undone Dark’s before.

His gag reflex no longer an issue for the time being, Jack was able to skip right to deep-throating Mark, to the man’s obvious surprise and delight. He brought his hands up to hold Mark’s hips and, after a moment, carefully guided him to begin fucking his throat.

Once Mark had actually begun doing exactly that, Dark approached again, pausing at Jack’s side. Jack managed to look up at him out of the corner of his eye. Dark flicked a look between his cock and Jack, and Jack took the hint. He moved one hand from Mark’s hip to grip Dark’s cock, beginning to stroke in time with Mark’s thrusts into his throat.

When he felt Dark begin to twitch in his hand, he slowed his strokes, glancing up at him slyly and revelling in the appreciative (but still a tad annoyed) stare that the man gave him. He felt Mark twitch in his mouth, next.  _ Oh, _ yes.

“Shit- Jack, I-” Mark’s fingers tightened in his hair, “I’m gonna-”

“Go ahead, Mark,” Dark encouraged lowly, “He can take it. Can’t you, pet?”

Jack moaned, unable to do much else to express his agreement. Mark shuddered at the vibration and pressed in deep, pulsing as he spilled down Jack’s throat. Jack simply moaned again, his own cock throbbing in his pants.

Mark pulled out slowly while Jack did his best to swallow the sticky feeling in his throat. He stared up at him through his lashes, very well aware (from past video evidence) that he probably looked a hot mess by now. He could only imagine how he’d look by the end of this…

Mark petted his hair in an almost affectionate way and Jack leaned eagerly into the touch. He loved being used, but that didn’t mean he didn’t like being treated nicely here and there, you know?

His thoughts were interrupted by Dark’s hand nudging his own away from the man’s cock.

“Open up for me, pet.” Dark ordered lowly.

Jack did so obediently, turning his head toward Dark and opening his mouth even as Mark continued to pet his hair. He also closed his eyes - you know, just in case. And then Dark was coming over his tongue, lips, and chin. He shuddered. He swallowed down what was in his mouth and opened his eyes to make eye contact as he quietly wiped his chin, then lifted his hand to his mouth to lick it clean.

“Good boy,” Dark praised.

Jack smiled and leaned forward to lap the small mess up off the tip of Dark’s cock, making him grunt. Jack chuckled softly, looking up at the other two. Mark looked just a little embarrassed, hand still on Jack’s head, and Dark seemed to be considering what to do next. If all went according to Jack’s plan (which had, of course, been planned with the now rather extensive knowledge he had of Dark’s usual reactions), Dark would soon ask him what he wanted them to do to him. Or Mark would.

Dark was the most likely one, though.

“So, pet,” Dark purred after a short moment, “What do you want us to do to you?”

Ha, nailed it.

Jack mentally high fived himself before blinking innocently up at them. “I want ya t’ use me, Master.” He said lowly, “Just want to be a toy for ya.”

Mark visibly shivered and Dark gave one of his low rumbling noises. “You want both of us to use you, pet?”

“Yes, Master.” He confirmed.

“What do you say to that, Mark?” Dark queried, raising a brow at him.

Mark swallowed. “I… I’m down for that.”

“It’s settled then,” Dark said with a chuckle. “You’ll be a good boy and do as we tell you, won’t you, Seán?” Before Seán had even finished nodding his agreement, Dark continued, “Good. Now stand up.”

Jack got to his feet immediately, waiting obediently for further orders once he had, which made Dark give him a fond smile.

“Perfect.” Dark said, then turned to Mark, tucking himself into his pants. “Why don’t you take over for me for a moment? He’ll do whatever you tell him.”

“Alright,” Mark agreed, sounding just a little hesitant but the eager look in his eyes betrayed him. “What are you doing?”

“I’m going to grab a couple of toys to tease our little whore with.” Dark replied off-handedly, “He makes the prettiest noises when you tease him.”

Jack wanted to object to being teased any further when he’d already been being teased with the idea of this for  _ weeks _ and his cock was already straining against the front of his pants _ , _ but kept his mouth shut. Hopefully Mark would be a more merciful master than Dark and actually let Jack get a little relief. If not… Well, Jack was good at waiting, even if he  _ did _ hate it, so he could wait for Dark or Mark to decide he’d been good enough to deserve release.

“I don’t doubt it,” Mark said as Dark slipped from the room, likely to grab his bag from where he’d left it in the living room.

As soon as he was gone, Mark turned to Jack and gave him a good once-over, eyes lingering on the outline of his cock in his pants. Jack flushed a bit under his scrutiny, shifting nervously and biting his lip. Mark shot him a knowing grin.

“So you’ll actually do anything I tell you to?” He asked, raising a brow.

“Within reason,” Jack replied, then quickly added, “Master.”

Mark shuddered visibly. “Awesome. Then strip.”

Jack uttered a, “Yes, Master,” even as he began to pull his shirt over his head. He deposited it as neatly as he could next to himself on the floor, then set to work on undoing his pants and slipping out of them. He bit his lip again, hesitating only momentarily before shimmying out of his boxers and looking to Mark for further orders. Now that he was completely naked in front of one of his best friends, he felt much more awkward than he had before, but also… Well. He was also really excited. If he wasn’t already achingly hard he imagined the situation alone would have made him that way.

Mark hummed approvingly, stepping closer. “Just as pretty in person,” He commented, reaching out and rubbing at the head of Jack’s cock with a single finger, making him shiver and whine. “... This is going to be fun.” He smirked, “Turn around for me.”

Jack bit his lip and obeyed, seeing Dark slip back into the room as he was doing so.

“He has a delicious body, doesn’t he?” Dark asked, and Jack could tell by his tone that Dark felt a little smug at having gotten to him before Mark did.

“He does.” Mark agreed. “You have any plans for him right now?”

Jack shifted slightly, wanting to look over his shoulder at them and see what they were up to but knowing it was out of the question. It wasn’t that he wasn’t  _ allowed _ to look over his shoulder, of course. It was just that he didn’t  _ feel _ like he was allowed to despite knowing otherwise.

“Not currently.” Dark replied, “I thought I might let you have a little fun with him before I started in on him. Why?”

“Call me impatient, but…” Mark chuckled, “I’m pretty eager to see if he’s as tight as I think he is.”

“I more than encourage finding out for yourself,” Dark said, and then he was moving around to the other side of Jack’s rather small bed, setting his bag down at the foot. “Although I insist that we not let him cum.”

“I have no complaints with that.”

Jack could almost hear the shrug. He swallowed and gazed somewhat shyly at Dark, who was digging around in his bag for something. When Dark noticed he was looking, he shot him a grin, then returned to searching. He finally procured the item just as Mark placed a hand on Jack’s shoulder, surely intending to push him to the bed.

“Hold on a moment,” Dark told him, coming back around the bed and showing off the cock ring he’d pulled from the bag, “To make this a little easier, because I know how hard a time he’ll have obeying without it…”

Jack flushed bright red, but didn’t object as Dark slipped the ring onto him. Of course they were going to deny him an orgasm until later - why wouldn’t they? Oh well. He really wasn’t that concerned - he found he liked being overstimulated. Also? He wasn’t going to complain about the absolutely  _ mind-blowing _ orgasm he was probably going to have when they finally let him cum.

Dark moved away, heading back around the bed.

Mark pushed him toward the bed, “Get comfy.”

Jack obeyed, placing himself far enough on the bed to be comfortable while facing away from Mark, but far enough off of it that Mark would have easy access to his stretched hole. Mark gave another of those approving hums and grabbed his cheeks, spreading them. Jack fought not to tense up, biting his lip harder. Dark chuckled at him and reached out to pet his head - probably the most affection Jack had ever gotten out of him, which was a little sad now that he was thinking about it.

Oh well.

It wasn’t like they were  _ dating, _ after all. This was a purely sexual partnership, and one Jack was very happy with. Affection wasn’t a necessity.

“Condom?” Mark asked.

“You won’t need one unless you have something.” Dark assured him.

Jack couldn’t see Mark’s response - all he saw was Dark handing him the lube. He heard the cap pop, then the quiet sounds of Mark pushing his pants down a little further and slicking up his dick. He clenched his hands in his sheets when he felt the head of Mark’s cock rubbing teasingly against his entrance, but did his best to keep the rest of his body relaxed. He gave only a soft whine when Mark continued to tease.

Mark chuckled, then pushed forward, plunging all the way into him with ease and groaning. Jack moaned and felt his upper body relax instantly.

“Good boy,” Dark praised him lowly, “Does it feel good?”

Jack nodded as Mark began to pull out, then shoved back in, gasping out an affirmative. Mark’s hands landed on his hips, gripping them tightly as Dark tended to. He pulled nearly all the way out before shoving back in this time, making Jack cry out and clench his hands in the sheets once more.

“I’m honestly amazed he’s this tight,” Mark grumbled, “Considering how thoroughly you’ve probably used him.”

“Oh, I’ve ruined him time and time again,” Dark assured him, “But he’s always just as tight as the first time, like a good toy.”

Jack chose not to mention that Mark was actually thicker than Dark was, and that might account for the level of tightness he was experiencing - not that the thought stayed in his head for very long after it initially appeared. In fact, it disappeared within seconds. Why?

Because Mark chose that exact second to begin pounding into him. Immediately Jack was moaning like a cheap whore, although much more genuinely, and arching his back as he looked up at Dark. Dark was all he could look at, honestly, especially if he wanted to keep himself grounded. And Dark, knowing he was being watched, merely began to strip off his suit jacket instead of offering Jack any kind of solace.

Not that Jack really expected anything less from Dark, of course.

He watched him slowly slide his tie off, mouth still hanging open and eyes already watering from pleasure as he moaned, focus spotty at best - but the point was that he was trying. He was trying to concentrate and stay in the moment in spite of the way he wanted to focus solely on the feeling of Mark pounding into him and, more or less, taking what he wanted without regard for what  _ Jack _ wanted.

He may or may not have had a bit of a kink for being used.

“Enjoying the show, pet?” Dark asked as he slid his shirt off of his shoulders.

“Y-yes, Master…” Jack gasped out, eyes tracing over details he’d long since memorized but still liked to look at from time to time.

Dark chuckled, as did Mark.

“Oh, he’s cute.” Mark said.

“Isn’t he?” Dark smirked at him, “He’s a perfect little pet, really.”

Mark hummed his agreement before chuckling again, easing up on his thrusts with clear purpose, making Jack whine softly. “I was thinking,” He said, ignoring Jack’s whine and attempt to wiggle his hips in his tight grip, “While we’ve got him like this, maybe he could be a good boy and pleasure us  _ both. _ He does have a mouth, after all.”

Dark’s smirk turned almost dangerous. Jack could only shudder and clench his hands further in the sheets.

“You know, I was just thinking the same thing,” He said lowly, “Would you like that, pet?” He asked, directing his crimson gaze to Jack again at last.

Despite having seen his eyes turn red maybe a hundred times already by this point, it still never failed to make Jack’s heart begin to pound. Something about Dark’s eyes  _ always _ said “DANGER!” but when they turned red, that warning bell in his head ramped itself up to an 11 instantly, and, well… Jack didn’t tend to listen to that warning bell where Dark was concerned, anyway. He just let the anxieties it caused twist in his stomach and thereby increase the thrill of the situation.

Setting the thoughts aside for later and flushing when he realized his tongue was lolling out of his mouth, he promptly closed his mouth and swallowed, nodding eagerly and letting out a rushed vocal affirmative, followed by another soft whine because Mark was still going so incredibly slowly.

Dark crooned at him as he undid his pants once more, pushing them down far enough to free his already hard cock. Unconsciously, Jack licked his lips at the sight of it springing free from his underwear, mouth dropping open in anticipation. Dark just chuckled again and got onto the bed on his knees, prompting Jack to push himself up onto his hands.

Dark didn’t hesitate at all to push into his waiting mouth, and Jack didn’t wait to begin teasing with his tongue and sucking lightly. His eyes damn near rolled back in his head when, the moment Mark seemed sure he and Dark weren’t going to accidentally choke him, Mark’s thrusts returned to their previous force and pace. He let out a long moan, eyes moving up to try and focus on Dark’s face as the man began to thrust into his mouth - slower and gentler than Mark, but no less mind-numbing for it.

Mark shifted Jack’s hips, flexing his grip somewhat in the process, and the next thrust made his vision temporarily go white, the pleasure resonating through his entire body. Well, this was new. He’d never had pleasure  _ that _ intense from someone hitting his prostate, but…

But, then again, he’d never been the middle party when it came to a spitroast, either. He imagined it was probably just an all-around more intense experience than simply being fucked, especially since he got off on giving head.

“Look at you,” Dark crooned, “My pretty little pet.” His thumbs brushed away the tears leaking down Jack’s heated cheeks, skin considerably cooler than Jack’s, which was something of a relief. “Taking both our cocks like a champ and clearly enjoying every second of it.”

Jack only managed a whine around his cock, eyes fluttering closed because closing his eyes was all he could really do. He was a little overwhelmed, admittedly, and given the cockring’s presence, painfully hard. But that was okay - he liked being overwhelmed, and he definitely liked pain. It was just a matter of not overwhelming himself  _ too _ much.

He managed to keep hold of himself, regardless of everything else, by simply concentrating on the dull pain and the sound of Dark’s low voice. He barely listened to what was being said - just listening closely enough to know if he needed to answer. That was the only way he knew not to space completely.

The feeling of Mark stopping was what made him open his eyes again, and before he could even whine his protest or blink the tears from his eyes, he felt Mark twitch within him, then throb as he obviously came. He moaned weakly, eyes nearly fluttering closed again.

And, of course, Dark picked that exact moment to bury himself as deep inside his throat as he could without hurting him, twitching as he came as well.

Both of them waited a moment or two to pull out of him, but eventually did so, and he promptly lowered himself down so he was bracing his chest on the bed instead of holding himself up with his shaking arms. His cock was  _ definitely _ aching now - usually if he didn’t cum before whoever was fucking him did, he came  _ with _ them, and this time both occurrences had been entirely prevented by the cock ring. That wasn’t exactly unusual, though, as Dark did have a thing for denying him. He liked to make him beg for the privilege, which Jack had  _ zero _ issues with.

Dark petted his hair with a firm, warmer than usual hand while Mark rubbed at his lower back.

“You alright?” Dark asked, “Think you can keep going?”

Jack nodded, “I’m fine, Master. I can keep going.”

Sure, he was shaking already, but that was actually pretty normal for him and Dark, so of course he wasn’t particularly bothered. He’d be nearly unable to move by the end of this, he was sure. That was fine.

Admittedly he was rather a fan of Dark having to carry him to the bathroom to help him clean up after a few rounds.

“There’s a good boy.” Dark purred out, “Flip over, then.”

Jack obeyed as quickly as he could, and as Dark walked around the bed he quietly pulled his legs up as he knew Dark would want him to. Mark stepped out of his way and at last pulled his shirt over his head as he did so, giving Jack a look at his chest for the first time. Part of him felt a little awkward for oogling one of his best friends in the world, but the rest of him didn’t really give a shit. So what if he admired him a little bit? He’d already had his dick in him, for fuck’s sake.

“Mark, how about you… Play with our pet?” Dark suggested lowly.

“Sure,” Mark agreed as Dark situated himself.

He quietly walked around to the other side of the bed, where Dark had been before, climbing on and almost hesitantly placing a warm hand on Jack’s chest. Jack let him, feeling again that odd desire to be able to purr. Just as he had that thought, Dark’s much cooler hand was grabbing at one of his legs, moving it a bit and leaning down to bite fairly gently at the skin there. Jack shivered and shifted, glancing at his neglected cock and nearly whining at the thought of how long they probably planned on keeping him from cumming.

“You said something about him making the cutest noises when you tease him,” Mark mentioned conversationally, fingers trailing over Jack’s chest until they came upon one of his nibbles. He gave it a gentle pinch and a twist, making Jack gasp, “Anything that’ll really make him sing for me?”

Dark paused to nibble at Jack’s thigh and make him squirm for a moment before he chuckled and said, “He likes being bitten, especially to the point of pain.” He nibbled again, “And being told what a slut he is.”

“I can manage both of those.” Mark chuckled, readjusting himself so that he could get at Jack a little better.

Jack was soon squirming between the two of them and panting, letting out several weak, slightly high-pitched pleas, which were largely ignored. Dark simply continued to trail nibbles not even hard enough to sting up and down his thighs while Mark took to whispering into his ear about how he was a pretty little whore and occasionally moving just far enough to find a place to bite. They kept him on edge, cock completely aching at this point, and if he wasn’t as used to this sort of thing as he was he’d be much more bothered by the fact. And he’d also probably be crying a lot harder… And not from pleasure.

“I’m going to fuck you now, my pretty pet.” Dark informed him at long last. “Relax for me.”

Jack obeyed to the best of his ability, letting Dark press slowly into him. His cheeks flushed with the thought that this would be the first time he’d ever been fucked using one man’s cum as the lube for the second man. Sure, he’d been fucked by two people in a single day a few times in college, but they were all just flings and they’d all had strict rules about always using a condom anyway.

Dark slid home very easily and Jack let out what may have been one of the filthiest moans he’d ever mustered, which Mark, of course, commented on. And, clearly, that only made Jack moan again, shifting and letting out another of those weak pleas. Again, it went ignored.

“What do you say we breed our little whore like the bitch he is, hm?” Dark asked as he began to move, “Fill him up until we don’t have anything else to give.”

“That could take a while,” Mark chuckled, voice having gone lower and huskier than it normally was. “But I’m down.”

Jack really did space completely this round, trying desperately to ignore how badly he wanted to cum. He still felt everything, still reacted, but his brain was in a different place entirely and most of the words leaving his mouth amounted to desperate begging. And when he was manhandled into a new position he just let it happen. Three times. He was crying harder than usual, whole body shaking, and, sure, he was loving it, but it was also getting to be a little too much.

“Please, please,  _ please,” _ Jack continued to beg as he was fucked yet again, and he knew that this time it was Mark again.

“Please what, my pretty pet?” Dark asked lowly, fingers carding through his hair, “What do you want?”

“Wanna- Wanna ca- cum, Master,” Jack responded immediately, “Please, Master, I can’t take much more of this.”

Dark gave a thoughtful hum. And then, thankfully, he was reaching for the ring and carefully taking it off. Jack managed to hold on a moment longer, managed to hold on long enough to sob out a grateful thank you, and then he was cumming  _ hard. _ Maybe the hardest he’d ever cum in his life, he wasn’t sure. There wasn’t a lot of coherent thought running through his head at that particular moment.

“Good boy,” Dark praised him as Mark eased up on his thrusts, “Perfect, you did so well. Such a good boy,”

“There we go,” Mark said, “Just relax.”

Jack felt somewhat boneless already, but he knew Dark and Mark weren’t done with him yet.

“Are you alright to continue?” Dark asked after a long moment of letting him come down from the high.

Mark had completely stopped moving in order to avoid potentially overstimulating him more than he’d necessarily enjoy. He appreciated that.

He nodded tiredly, “Yes, Master.”

“Are you sure? It’s alright if you need to stop.” Dark assured him.

“I’m sure,” Jack assured him, “You know I’ll stop if I need to.”

“Alright,” Dark agreed, “Go ahead, then, Mark.”

Mark hummed his acknowledgement and began to move again, starting slow as if to test the waters. Jack just moaned weakly into the covers and let him, on the verge of dissolving solely into crying but trying to avoid it so he wouldn’t worry either of them too much. He was still enjoying this, he really was! Very much so. But he was so fucking overstimulated that he knew his stopping point was right around the corner.

Mark worked up to fucking him in earnest soon enough, and right as his own orgasm began to build again Mark was pressing in deep and cumming again. Despite his current state, and despite not actually being too incredibly close to the edge, Jack came again right then and there with a startled gasp mixed with a sob.

Although he knew it was a bad idea and that he should probably stop  _ before _ he actually needed to, he went ahead and whimpered out a, “More,” when Mark began to pull out.

He could see Dark raising an eyebrow at him, but strangely neither of them called him out. They just quietly switched places and Dark entered him again. If the slide the first couple of times had been easy, then this time was effortless - his hole so slick and stretched by both of their cocks that there was almost no resistance, especially now that he’d been able to cum twice.

Jack positively quivered as he entered him, body rather harshly rejecting what was happening, but not harshly enough to convince him to tell Dark to stop. He figured he still had at least one round in him, even if pursuing that last round might render him unable to use his legs for at least the next day and a half.

The moment that Dark started moving, he changed his mind. As much as he still wanted this, his body had decided it was absolutely time for him to stop.

He let it continue for a moment, regardless, scrunching up his face a bit, trying to convince himself to just work through it and then say he was done once Dark finished with him. Sure, his nerves felt like they were on fire and he didn’t think he could actually move his legs, but he was perfectly fine to continue!

… He was not perfectly fine to continue.

He hissed a drawn out curse, clenching shaky hands in the sheets, and punched out a quick, “Peppermint.”

And the second he’d said it, Dark was stopping and carefully pulling out, just as he knew he would. Mark’s hand was immediately on top of his head, carefully combing through the poof of his hair.

“You alright?” He asked gently.

Jack nodded. “Just… Suddenly too much. I’ll be fine though.”

“Do you want to stop the scene now?” Dark asked, tone less gentle but no less concerned.

Jack considered it for a moment, then nodded, “Yeah.”

“Alright,” They both agreed at around the same time.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, shall we?” Dark suggested, “I’ll get the bath ready.”

Jack hummed his agreement.

“Mark, just… Keep giving him physical contact.” Dark ordered, and then he was disappearing into the bathroom.

“I can do that.” Was all Mark said before he resumed petting Jack’s head. “You did really well, Jack, you know that?” At Jack’s pleased hum and tired smile, he smiled as well. “You really are a good boy. I’m surprised he hasn’t collared you yet.”

Jack laughed weakly, “We haven’t really talked about that particular kink yet.” He admitted.

Mark laughed as well. “So, uh… I’ve been meaning to ask…” Jack’s only response was a questioning hum, “Is he uh… Is he good to you? Does he treat you okay?”

Jack immediately hummed an affirmative, “Yeah,” He mumbled, “He’s really good to me. For being an insufferable bastard most of the time he’s incredibly considerate of my needs when we’re together.”

“That’s good.” Mark seemed relieved, “I’d have to beat the shit out of him if he wasn’t.”

Jack just laughed, and then Dark returned.

“I suppose you’ll need me to carry you to the bath?” He asked, lips twitching into the ghost of a smile and tone amused but concerned at the same time.

“I don’t think I can move anything except my head,” Jack admitted, “So yeah, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course I don’t mind, you silly boy.” Dark rolled his eyes, quietly picking him up, to Mark’s obvious interest. He seemed impressed.

“Should I go ahead and…?” He motioned in the general direction of the door.

“If you’d like,” Dark told him, “But remember - no one is to know about this.”

“No problem,” Mark rolled his eyes this time, “I don’t think I’m likely to tell anyone I took turns breeding Jack like a bitch with you. Seems like something I should be keeping my mouth shut about whether no one is supposed to know you guys are fuckin’ or not.”

“Smart.” Dark said.

Mark got dressed as Dark carried Jack into the world, carefully depositing him in the warm bath. His nerves felt like fire when they came into contact with the water, but he ignored it in favor of enjoying the way most of his muscles relaxed. Dark didn’t speak as he began to help him get cleaned up, silent as he usually was in these sorts of situations.

When he deemed Jack to be suitably clean, he picked him up out of the bath and promptly burritoed him in a towel, sitting him on the toilet lid and leaving him to slowly and carefully dry himself as he went to get him something comfy to wear. Jack nearly fell asleep sitting there, patting himself dry when he could muster the strength.

Dark finished drying him when he returned, fluffing up his hair by ruffling it with the towel as a sort of last minute thing that made Jack giggle tiredly. Dark’s lips twitched, but he still didn’t say anything. He just hauled him to his feet, steadied him when he stumbled a bit, and helped him into his clothes - an old, worn pair of pyjama pants and a shirt that was several sizes too big.

He carried him back to his bed, which appeared to have already been fixed up, probably courtesy of Mark before he left.

Dark tucked him into the bed. “Well, that was an interesting scene.”

Jack hummed his agreement, snuggling deeper into the warm embrace of the covers. He was already half asleep, but that didn’t mean he didn’t hear or feel it when Dark sighed, told him to sleep well, and planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

He was out cold

**Author's Note:**

> I literally finished this for my own birthday, so one could say it's pretty self-indulgent.
> 
> How I excused this since I was supposed to not work on anything today:
> 
> Me: I thought we weren't going to work today.  
> Me @ Me: Requests are a hobby. I'm not working.


End file.
